NEVER GONNA LEAVE THIS BED SOONHOON
by daddysugar
Summary: [Seventeen Fict.] Soonyoung bertengkar dengan kekasihnya. Namun ia punya seribu cara untuk memperoleh pengampunan dari kekasih mungilnya itu. Yah, meski sikap Tsundere yang dimiliki kekasihnya itu sangatlah menjengkelkan. [SoonHoon/HoZi].
Title : Never Gonna Leave This Bed.

Author : yourgenie17

Pairing : SoonHoon / HoZi.

Disclaimer : Mereka masing-masing milik diri mereka sendiri, orang tua, keluarga, Seventeen, dan Pledis Ent. Ide terinpirasi dari lirik lagu Never Gonna Leave This Bed milik Maroon 5. Plot cerita, alur, ide abstrak lainnya milik yourgenie17, saya. Iya saya-_-.

Rated : M.

Note :

Langsung membuatnya setelah membaca review dari reviewers. Aku sangat senang ada yang merequest langsung dipm.

Terinspirasi dari lirik dan lagu Never Gonna Leave This Bed milik om-om Maroon 5. hmpft.

My first rated M fanfiction.

Hope you like it.

Summary :

Soonyoung bertengkar dengan kekasihnya. Namun ia punya seribu cara untuk memperoleh pengampunan dari kekasih mungilnya itu. Yah, meski sikap Tsundere yang dimiliki kekasihnya itu sangatlah menjengkelkan.

...

Kwon Soonyoung tampak sangat frustasi ketika sang peri kecilnyaーkekasih mungilnya, Jihoon Lee, tidak mengangkat teleponnya beberapa hari ini.

Beberapa kali ia mengusap kasar wajah tampannya itu, sembari meracau kebingungan.

Hei, salah apa ia kali ini?

Ia membelokkan Lamborghini Gallardo-nya ke parkir di bassment apartement Jihoon-nya itu.

Jihoon-ienya mungkin mendengar gossip tidak jelas lagi dari Seungkwan Boo. Pacar dari Leonardo D'Caprio kw superーVernon.

Seperti tahun lalu, ia hampir saja ditenggelamkan di Busan oleh Jihoon-ienya. Hanya karena Seungkwan berbisik kalau Soonyoung suka melihat cewek berbikini. Dan Soonyoung ternyata memilih Busan sebagai destinasi libur musim panas mereka.

Gila! Yang benar saja!

Siapa yang akan memakai bikini dipantai-nya Busan?

Kalau Jeju boleh-lah.

Tetapi tetap saja! Se-seksi apapun cewek berbikini, Soonyoung itu 90° berbelok! Gay!

Ia tidak nafsu melihat wanita yang mengumbar oppaiーdada, yang meluber kemana-mana seperti itu! Seperti yang ada dimajalah PlayboyーOops.

Dengan sedikit ragu, ia menekan angka lantai si manisnya itu.

Kembali mengusap mukanya kasar.

Ia takut , Jihoon-ie nya akan marah.

Dengan langkah gusar ia berdiri didepan pintu apartement Jihoon sayang-nya.

Setelah memantapkan hati, ia membunyikan bel apartement Jihoon. Meski ia mengetahui passwordnya.

Ting-Tong!

Ting-Tong!

"Tidak ada orangkah? Dia pergi kemana?" Tanya Soonyoung pelan.

"Apa dia sudah tidur ?" lanjut Soonyoung bermonolog-ria.

Dengan khawatir, Soonyoung menekan password apartement Jihoon, dan langsung melangkah masuk menuju kamar Jihoon-nya.

"Pintunya tidak ditutup?"ujarnya gusar.

Ia memunculkan kepala sedikit ke pintu itu. Tidak ada Jihoon-nya.

Soonyoung reflek menengok ke kamar tamu. Kamar tempat ia biasa menginap. Kamar itu tertutup, tapi Soonyoung yakin pintu itu tidak terkunci.

Setelah menyisingkan lengan kemeja putihnya sampai siku, ia membuka pintu kamar nomor 2 itu.

"Ia tertidur!" kaget Soonyoung.

Surai rambut caramel Jihoon yang tampak begitu manisーberantakkan, bisa juga dikatakan seksi.

Soonyoung teringat saat ia menggoda Jihoon habis-habisan karena mengikuti lomba cosplayer menjadi maid dulu.

Dan ia dihadiahi dorongan hingga pantat Soonyoung mencium aspal. Yang menyebabkan sakit luar biasa ditulang ekor Soonyoung.

'You push me,

I don't have the strength to,

Resist or control you.

So take me down,

Take me down.'

Soonyoung mulai mendekat dan duduk dibawah lantai. Tepat disamping kasur Jihoon, dimana kepala Jihoon sekarang tepat menghadap Soonyoung.

Wajah tertidur Jihoon tampak begitu manis dimata Soonyoung.

Dan.. terlintas sesuatu dipikirannya.

Senyuman Jihoon masih saja mahal untuk ia lihat dan nikmati. Itulah yang ia pikirkan sekarang.

Tatapan sendu menghiasi wajah Soonyoung yang biasanya Cheer-up. Sudah seharian ini ia tidak fokus pada pekerjaannya dan terus saja memikirkan Jihoon-nya.

Jihoon nya sudah makan atau belum, Jihoonnya sedang apa, Jihoonnya sedang merasakan apa. Kesepian kah? Atau sedang asik menonton anime di laptop.

Soonyoung mengeluarkan senyum miris. Terkadang sifat Tsundere milik Jihoon membuatnya berpikir keras.

...Apa Jihoon benar mencintaiku?

Apa Jihoon bahagia bersamaku?...

Soonyoung takut, sedih, khawatir.

Airmata dari kiri wajah Soonyoung mengalir dengan deras.

'You hurt me, but do I deserve this

You make me so nervous

Calm me down

Calm me down'

Jihoon tampak menggeliat sedikit. Soonyoung sontak menghapus airmata bodohnya itu. Takut Jihoon tahu kalau dirinya menangis.

"Jihoon-ie.. bangun," bisik Soonyoung tepat ditelinga kiri Jihoon.

Jihoon yang sebenarnya mudah bangun itu, mengerjapkan matanya, menguap sedikit dan langsung bangun terduduk.

'Wake you up in the middle of the night to say,

I will never walk away again.

I'm never gonna leave this bed.

Oh, you say goIt isn't worth it and I say no.

It isn't perfect so I stay and still

I'm never gonna leave this bed uh.'

Jihoon kaget menyadari keberadaan Soonyoung dikamar tamunya ini. Sebenarnya wajah si kecil ini datar saja, pokef face benar-benar mampu menyembunyikan ekspresi si manis ini.

Soonyoung merentangkan tangannya,

"Maukah kamu memelukku?" ujarnya lirih.

..Apa Jihoon mempercayaiku?

Bagaimana membuat Jihoon bahagia?..

'So come here,

and never leave this place

Perfection of your face

Slows me down Slows me down

So fall down I need you to trust me

Go easy, don't rush me.'

Jihoon tetap diam membatu diposisinya semula. Menatap Soonyoung dengan death glare andalannya. Biasanya Soonyoung akan meledeknya dengan kalimat gombal seperti,'Kamu terlihat manis, percuma menatapku seperti itu.'

Namun untuk saat ini ini ia tahu, Jihoonnya marah besar.

..Tetapi karena apa?!

Aku benar-benar tidak tahu！

Sebenarnya, kamu kenapa Jihoon..

'Help me out

why don't you help me out..'

"Kamu kenapa Jihoonie?" tanya Soonyoung gusar.

Jihoon yang ditanya bangkit dari kasur dan keluar dari kamar tamu meninggalkan Soonyoung. Tampak sekali bahwa dirinya marah.

Tapi bukan Soonyoung namanya, kalau tidak berhasil meluluhkan hati es tsundere-nya yang manis.

Dan sekarang Soonyoung mengekor Jihoon, tetap bertanya pertanyaan yang sama,"Kamu kenapa Jihoon-ie?"

Jihoon mendelik,"Tanya pada dirimu sendiri !"

Lalu Jihoon masuk ke dalam kamarnya dengan acara membanting pintu secara kasar dan mengunci pintu.

Soonyoung terpana.

Tokk! Tokk! Tokk!

"Jihoon-ie buka pintunya," ujar Soonyoung semakin gusar.

Namun selang beberapa menit tidak ada jawaban.

Soonyoung rasa, ia telah melakukan kesalahan yang fatal.

Tokk! Tokk! Tokk! Tokk!

"Jihoon-ie.. buka pintunya.." ujar Soonyoung mengetuk kembali pintu itu.

..masih belum ada jawaban.

Tokk! Tokk! Tokk! Tokk!

"Aku akan mengajakmu ke Lotte World akhir pekan nanti. Ani, sabtu-minggu penuh waktuku untukmu, kemana saja !" janji Soonyoung.

Sesibuk apapun Soonyoung bekerja, ia tetap mempunyai Q-Time untuk Jihoonnya.

...Masih belum juga ada jawaban.

"Jihoon-ie apa yang ingin kamu inginkan? Jihoon-ie ingin membeli sesuatu? Katakan pada Soonyoung-ie, akan Soonyoung-ie belikan! Soonyoung-ie berjanji !" janji Soonyoung lagi.

Soonyoung tidak pernah ingkar janji, ingat itu.

...Dan masih tidak ada jawaban.

TOKKK! TOKKKK! TOKKKK!

Soonyoung yang menggedor-gedor pintu Jihoonnya mulai tidak sabar.

"Sayang kumohon buka pintunya.. Hiks.." ujar Soonyoung mulai frustasi. Dan Ia kembali menangisi Jihoonnya tercinta itu.

'Take it, take it all take all that I have

I'd give it all away just to get you back

And fake it, fake it

I'll take what I can get

Knocking so loud, can you hear me yet?

Try to stay awake but you can't forget.'

Mendengar Soonyoung yang menangis, Jihoon tidak tega.

Dengar tergesa ia membuka pintu kamar.

Soonyoung yang mengetahui hal itu, lantas mendekap Jihoon dengan erat.

"Aku minta maaf atas kesalahanku.. Hiks.. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu dimana letak kesalahanku itu, hiks.. Aku benar minta maaf!" ujar Soonyoung menangis dengan sendunya.

Jihoon yang berada didekapan tidak bisa apa-apa, Jihoon sendiri hampir menangis.

"Soonyoung bodoh! Aku merindukanmu tahu!" Jihoon mengaku dengan nada lirih.

Soonyoung berhenti menangis seketika.

Terlintas dipikirannya, berapa lama ia tidak bertemu Jihoon-ienya.

2 Minggu! Pantas saja!

Jihoon itu tipikal uke Tsundere yang suka bikin salah paham.

Soonyoung menangkup pipi Jihoon.

"Lain kali langsung katakan, aku jadi bingung apa yang harus aku lakukan." ujar Soonyoung pelan. Lalu ia mengecup bibir merah Jihoon.

Jihoon yang bibirnya dikecup hanya bisa mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya.

"Maafkan aku, aku sibuk kerja. Tetapi 'kan, Sekarang aku sudah disini. Apa aku dimaafkan?" tanya Soonyoung.

"Belum," jawab Jihoon dengan cepat.

Soonyoung mendelik tidak percaya. Ada apalagi ini?

Jihoon menarik dasi Soonyoung dengan kuat.

Oh, Aprodhita!

Jihoon itu pemegang sabuk hitam di taekwondo!

Karena tidak ingin tercekik, Soonyoung lantas mendekat ke arah Jihoon. Soonyoung yang bingung menatap Jihoon dengan tatapan aneh.

"Kudengar dari Seungkwan Soonyoung-ie ada di Osaka minggu lalu, apa itu benar?" tanya Jihoo dengan nada imut.

Soonyoung bingung karena kalimat tanya Jihoon terdengar menggantung.

"Iya, lalu?" jawab Soonyoung yang lalu bertanya balik.

"Kudengar dari Seungkwan juga, dirimu bermain dengan wanita bayaran di Osaka sana. Apa itu benar juga?" tanya Jihoon lagi.

Jihoon seketika menarik lagi dasi Soonyoung dan mendorongnya hingga Soonyoung terhempar ke kasur.

Soonyoung kaget.

Seungkwan kurang ajar! pikirnya.

Demi Scarf Channel milik Jeonghan hyung! Sudah dibilang Soonyoung itu tidak selurus tiang bendera lagi!

Seketika Soonyoung mengeluarkan smirk andalannya.

'Take it, take it all take all that I have

Take it, take it all take all that I have

Take it, take it all take all that I have.'

Jihoon bingung bagaimana ia bisa terhempas lalu ditindih dan terkunci pergerakannya oleh Soonyoung.

Soonyoung menatap Jihoon sebentar. Ia baru tersadar Jihoon tertidur tadi hanya memakai Kemeja putih transparan dan boxer yang cukup pendek.

Cukup menarik untuk diserang.

"Kamu tahu, Jihoon-ie sayang?" bisik Soonyoung dengan suara rendahnya ditelinga kanan Jihoon.

Dijilatnya telinga kanan jihoon itu dengar gerakan erotis,"Ssh.." yang membuat Jihoon mendesah pelan.

"Pertama, aku gay." bisik Soonyoung.

Jihoon kaget. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya seketika. Dan mulai memberontakn dikukungan Soonyoung.

"Aku hanya mencintaimu, dan Aku itu hanya nafsu denganmu." Bisik Soonyoung singkat.

Dengan tergesa-gesa Soonyoung membuka semua kancing kemeja Jihoon.

"Dada perempuan yang besar itu, tidak ada apa-apanya ketimbang nipple pink mu,"

Lalu Soonyoung menjilat nipple Jihoon, dan menghisapnya seperti bayi menyusu.

Sementara Jihoon hanya terdiam, berusaha tidak mendesah dan menggeram pelan untuk menahan desahan itu. Jihoon tidak ingin 'kalah' dengan godaan Soonyoung.

Mengetahui respon yang Jihoon berikan, Soonyoung berinisiatif 'mengerjai' Jihoonnya dengan cepat.

Soonyoung pun menggesek penisnya ke penis mungil Jihoon. Memelintir nipple kanan Jihoon, dan kembali menghisap nipple sebelahnya.

"A-ahh..." desahan kembali lolos dari bibir mungil Jihoon.

Smirk lagi-lagi menghiasi wajah Soonyoung. Runtuh sudah pertahanan Jihoon kalau begini ceritanya. Soonyoung lalu berhenti menggesekkan penisnya, dan mulai menelesupkan tangannya kedalam boxer Jihoon.

Soonyoung tahu, kalau Jihoon memakai boxer, si mungil ini tidak memakai celana dalam lagi.

Dengan mulut yang masih menghisap nipple Jihoon, Soonyoung mulai mengocok penis Jihoon.

Hal itu membuat Jihoon menggeram lagi, kali ini lebih rendah,"Rrr.. hhh,"

"Aku tidak akan nafsu mendengar desahan orang lain, kecuali itu desahan itu keluar dari bibir manismu," ujar Soonyoung menggoda. Tangan kurusnya masih mengocok penis Jihoon.

Jihoon merasa dirinya turn on.

"Penisku pun tegang ketika kamu mengerang atas namaku," bisik Soonyoung ditelinganya.

Mendengar hal itu, muka Jihoon merah padam seketika,"A-aku.." ucapnya terbata.

Soonyoung paham, Jihoonnya akan 'keluar'. Ia semakin cepat mengocok penis mungil Jihoon.

Dan,"S-Soonyoung-ie! Hhh... hhh.." Jihoon merasa padangannya memutih, sontak ia menutup matanya erat.

Cairan cinta Jihoon keluar meski Soonyoung tidak menurunkan boxer Jihoon.

Soonyoung membiarkan kekasihnya itu ber-euforia sebentar.

"Jihoon-ie ingin membuktikan kalimatku barusan ?" tanya Soonyoung sembari tersenyum. Jihoon terlihat bingung. Agaknya ia masih belum sadar betul.

Soonyoung mengarahkan tangan mungil Jihoon ke penisnya.

'Gulp..' Jihoon menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Penis Soonyoung benar-benar tegang.

Jihoon pernah melihat seberapa besar milik Soonyoung. Ia pernah sekali seks dengan pria berambut hitam legam tersebut.

"A-apa muat?" tanya Jihoon dengan polosnya.

Soonyoung terdiam sebentar mendengar itu.

Namun karena tidak ingin membuang waktu ia membuka laci nakas Jihoon yang sudah Soonyoung stok dengan persedian lube dan beberapa seks toy umum seperti vibrator dan Gagbal.

Soonyoung meraih lube dan menunjukkannya didepan wajah Jihoon.

"Ini lube namanya, bukan lem, ingat itu." kata Soonyoung.

Jihoon mengerjap tidak mengerti,"Lalu gunanya apa?"

Soonyoung menyeringai namun tidak menjawab.

Dengan kilatan nafsu dimatanya, Soonyoung menurunkan boxer Jihoon sampai ke mata kaki. Menaikan salah satu kaki Jihoon keatas pundaknya, lalu mengolesi hole Jihoon dengan jari telunjuknya.

Jihoon kaget.

Lube itu terasa sangat-sangat dingin, asal kalian tahu.

Saat Soonyoung menambahkan jari tengahnya ke hole Jihoon,"A-ahh... Soonyoung-ieh.." desahan Jihoon lepas kembali.

Soonyoung dengan gencar menekan-nekan rektrum Jihoon. Mencari-cari titik sensitif si manis.

"A-AKH!" pekik Jihoon.

"Disini?" Soonyoung kembali menyentuh titik yang sama.

"L-lagi... lagi Soonyoung-ieh lagi!" erang Jihoon frustasi.

Soonyoung menambah jari manisnya untuk masuk ke hole sempitnya Jihoon. Dan menekan-nekam titik yang sama dengan sebelumnya.

"A-angh... Ssh..." desah Jihoon sembari menutup matanya erat.

Soonyoung melihat Jihoon kembali tegang,"Cepatnya !" ujar Soonyoung yang lalu mengeluarkan jari-jarinya dari hole Jihoon dan menurunkan kaki Jihoon.

Jihoon yang merasa holenya kosong melompong merengek,"Lagi Soonyoung-ie.. lagii.."

Soonyoung kembali mengeluarkan smirk andalannya,"Bantu aku buka celanaku dulu," ujar Soonyoung dengan nada menantang.

Dengan nafas yang memburu karena nafsu, Jihoon terburu buru membuka celana Soonyoung. Mengetahui hal ini, Soonyoung menyambar lube dan mengolesinya disekitar batang penisnya.

Nafas Jihoon tercekat melihat penis Soonyoung yang dilumuri lube tersebut. Besarnya mungkin dua kali lipat dari milik Jihoon.

"Siap atau tidak aku akan memasukimu sayang," ujar Soonyoung kembali menaiki kaki Jihoon, kali ini dua duanya naik kepundak tegap pria itu.

'Huk!'

Soonyoung langsung melesakkan semua bagian'nya' kedalam hole Jihoon. Ia tidak menyangka hole Jihoon sesempit ini meski sudah melakukan penetrasi terlebih dahulu.

Jihoon terlihat kesakitan, namun ia merasa penuh. Benar-benar penuh, penuh yang membuat ia merasa senang.

Setelah dirasa Jihoon sudah tidak kesakitan lagi, Soonyoung mulai menggerakkan penisnya didalam.

Soonyoung merasa penis dirinya dan Jihoon sudah sama tegangnya, menggerakan penisnya dengan agak brutal.

"Hhh.. hh.. S-soonyoungh.."desah Jihoon dengan mata terpejam.

Soonyoung yang berpikir Jihoon masih merasakan sakit berinisiatif memberikan ciuman lembut yang menenangkan,"mmh.." lalu ia meremas-remas junior Jihoon dengan nafsu.

Jihoon melepaskan ciuman mereka,"S-Soonyough... hhh.. a-aku.. ssh.. Akan keluar!"erang Jihoon.

"Ssh.." Soonyoung mendesis pelan.

Soonyoung merasakan hal sama menggerakkan juniornya semakin brutal. Jihoon merasakan padangannya memutih kembali, menutup lagi matanya erat.

"K-KWON SOONYOUNGGH!" erang Jihoon saat juniornya mengeluarkan cairan cintanya.

"Ssshh... JIHOON LEEE!" diikuti dengan erangan Soonyoung yang cummin' 'didalam Jihoon'.

Jihoon merasakan tubuhnya lengket karena keringat, ia tidak menyangka seks begitu menguras tenaganya.

"Sekarang, Jihoon-ie percaya dengan Soonyoung-ie?" tanya Soonyoung selembut mungkin.

Jihoon merasakan mukanya memanas. Wajahnya pasti tampak merah padam saat ini.

"Percaya.." lirih Jihoon pelan.

Jihoon merasa dirinya begitu childish. Padahal, sebenarnya ia yang lebih tua dibanding Soonyoung.

"Aku minta maaf,"kata Jihoon tulus.

Soonyoung tersenyum lebar,"Jihoon jangan minta maaf, Soonyoung-ie yang salah.." ujar Soonyoung sembari memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya.

"Terimakasih Soonyoung!" ucap Jihoon yang lalu memeluk erat Soonyoung. Ia seketika menyadari junior soonyoung masih tertanam didalam holenya.

"Biarkan didalam," pinta Soonyoung.

"huft. Baiklah," ujar Jihoon.

Soonyoung bergeser sedikit agar tidak menindih si mungil, dan mendekapnya erat lalu mengecup surai lembut Jihoon.

"Ayo tidur," ajak Soonyoung. Jihoon menggangguk pelan, dan menguap kecil. Ia ingat kalau tidurnya terganggu oleh kedatangan Soonyoung.

"I love you so much!" kata Soonyoung.

"I love you so much too.." sahut Jihoon pelan. Jihoon tampak begitu mengantuk hingga akhirnya tertidur duluan didekapan Soonyoung.

Soonyoung terkekeh pelan.

"Goodnight my little fairy " kata Soonyoung.

Ah, benar juga. Ingatkan Soonyoung untuk berterimakasih kepada Seungkwan besok. Kalimat gossip nya meski menjebak bisa sangat 'membantu' Soonyoung.

Soonyoung mempunyai prinsip Jihoon-ienya itu sangatlah berharga.

Ia berani memberikan segala yang ia punya untuk Lee Jihoon.

Ani, mungkin sebentar lagi undangan disebar, lalu Jihoon dapat memakai nama marganya.

Kwon Jihoon, manis bukan?

'Take it, take it all take all that I have

Take it, take it all take all that I have

Take it, take it all take all that I have

Take it, take it all take all that I have..'

...

/berkeringat.

note [1] : Aku begitu amatir. jangan kritik aku terlalu pedas, nanti aku tidak semangat lagi untuk membuat rated M.

note[2] : Fict ini selesai dalam waktu sekitar 5 jam. Aku benar berpikir keras untuk adegan ranjang SoonHoon.

note [3] : Aku berpikir setelah ini akan membuat fict meanie. lalu melanjutkan kembali fict Mafia Love.

note [4] : Aku menulis fict ini sembari mendengarkan lagu temanya. meski terus berulang-ulang, aku sama sekali tidak bosan.

note [5] : Sabarlah untuk menunggu 2 Fict ku sebelumnya yang masih ongoing. terlihat seperti hiatus-_-v


End file.
